


Reality is a bitch

by Suzanne1910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Good luck with this., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne1910/pseuds/Suzanne1910
Summary: Mourning sounds stupid in that world.





	Reality is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally listening to SNK OST and this came out, sorry.

It was strange, for the first time in years he felt everything absolutely unreal. The dusk, the blood, even the terrible stench of sweat and death was now something really, really far. Suddenly he felt like the child that was ready to die of starvation in front of a corpse. 

He tried to make his footsteps harder in order to feel like the real world again, and he was sure that the rest was taking that as a prove of his rage now that the villagers were complaining of this mission as always. Better like that, he was not the only one that lost somebody during all that shit and it seemed completely childish to felt like that. It was not the time, and of course it was his fucking decision to let him die.

More screams. Where is my son, you monsters? Useless. You have never do anything important to mankind. Pathetic. The Queen will know. Strongest soldier, bullshit. They are only a bunch right now, the Survey Corps are death now. Arrest them. Criminals. 

He saw the castle of the survey corps and only in that moment he felt that the screams where only a thing stuck in his head since they entered to the walls.

"Levi, Eren. Please, let the horses in the stable for me today" Hange sounded exhausted."I still have things to do."  
"Yes, Captain Hange" Eren answered quickly.

 

Levi only nodded taking four of the horses. He touched them, trying to convince his brain that he was alive, useless as expected obviously.

"It’s injured" Eren said once they got to the stable.  
"It’s normal." 

Then silence, Levi kept touching once of the horses, all of them were still nervous, it was almost a miracle that they had survived taking in count the circumstances.  
The other one was injured, but it was one of the villagers stones which caused it based on the freshness of the wound. 

"Captain" Eren almost screamed—, I want to apologize for what happened before.

Ahhhh…. that boy was a pain in the ass.

"Forget it, you’ll receive punishment for what happened back there" 

"It’s...not exactly that." 

That got Levi’s attention in a instant.

“Don’t close the mouth now, what do you mean?”

"I know is my fault. Commander Erwin started to do bigger and bigger sacrifices once I appeared with this power. The reason why they call him monster is me. That’s why I wanted to apologize, even if only with you now" he took two steps closer to Levi who felt an stab in his stomach with each word.

" Don’t make you feel so important, you brat" he tried to continue being sarcastic, or at least blunt to avoid that feeling. "He was like that when I knew him, your abnormality doesn’t have to do with this." Ah, too late. His eyes felt sore, shit. "He was always like that, you know? I think he loved the idea of being a monster even when…”

Seems like it was his limit in this life. He was just tired of all that bullshit. 

“C-captain” Eren knelt immediately in from of him, seeing how he cover his mouth with hand, he felt the water falling in his legs, just drops. Like rain, but more stupid.  
Eren put one on his hands on his shoulder and rubbed it like he was scared of the reaction. For and instant he had the benevolus thought that Eren maybe remembered that he was a lot stronger that him and could take one of his teeth out for touching him. But he easily understood that maybe it was because he was giving a weak impression right now.  
He did not care, honestly. 

He continued crying, just a muffled sound that Eren covered easily hugged him. What a stupid brat.  
But it was the first thing that felt real in all that time, his tears, the odor of blood, the stable. 

 

Something in the back of his head said pretty clear: “You need a master”.

How pathetic he could be, but it was okay as long as Eren goal was kill Zeke, it'll be okay to follow him for now. He needed that power after all. 

Ah, who would though? the only monster there was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Levi seems the most emotional inestable character along with Eren for me. The thing with Levi is that he never talks about it, and when he does he starts to talk in code. Damn that shitty dwarf, but I love him.


End file.
